forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly ForceCast: June 24, 2011
'' '' Guests *Guests go here. Topics * Billy Dee Quote of the Week ** Listener Aaron Goins sent in a clip from the Billy Dee Williams Q&A at Philadelphia Comic-Con. In the clip, Williams tells the audience that his favorite actor to work with on the Star Wars set was Mike Quinn, who played Nien Nunb in ROTJ. ** A ForceCast listener wrote in to mention a funny Lando Calrissian scene from the EU novel Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor. Jason reads the quote from the book and says that, if they have 6,000 Facebook fans by Celebration VI and Williams attends the convention, they'll get him to record that line as Lando. * Star Wars in Pop Culture ** Simon Pegg, while promoting the DVD release of his film Paul, appeared on Conan and said that he was okay with being labeled a "nerd." Also in the Conan interview, he discussed meeting actors Kenny Baker, Peter Mayhew, and Harrison Ford. * Jason and Jimmy announce that they're giving away a complete set of seven Star Wars wall stickers courtesy of their new sponsor Wallstickeroutlet.com. To win, listeners must go to Facebook and "like" both Wall Sticket Outlet and The ForceCast by Tuesday, June 28th at 2pm ET. Winners will be announced on the next live show. * Headline News ** CNN's Becky Anderson interviewed George Lucas and Disney's Tom Fitzgerald about Star Tours and Lucas' other Star Wars projects. *** When Anderson asked what was next for Lucas, he mentioned Red Tails and said that he planned to step away from the Star Wars world in a few years. Jason and Jimmy discuss the last time that Lucas said something like this (around the time of Episode III's release). Jason wonders if Lucas is "the director who cried wolf" when it comes to his announced departures from the franchise. Jimmy wonders if Lucas may be about to step back and let those currently under his guidance (such as Dave Filoni) take the reins. *** In a second clip, Lucas mentions "another show called Star Wars Detours." Jason and Jimmy criticize CNN's Anderson for not following up on Lucas' mention of the previously undiscussed "Detours" project. They both conclude that this will be the name of Seth Green's lighthearted "Squishies" series. Jason reads from a ComputerAndVideoGames.com article that reported on two Lucasfilm trademark registrations for the name "Detours." The trademarks called for Lucasfilm's exclusive right to use the name in certain arenas, including onscreen entertainment, clothing, and collectibles. Eric sends Jason a link indicating that a similar trademarking process occurred leading up to Lucasfilm Animation's The Clone Wars project. ** News recently surfaced of a LEGO Star Wars TV special airing this Fall. No press release or official announcement has been appeared yet, but attendees of an international licensing convention this past week spotted a banner that teased the special. Jason and Jimmy question why Lucasfilm would simply put out a banner to announce this news; Jimmy says that maybe the banner was put out too early. The two of them wonder if this project will be a second "Star Wars holiday special" (with emphasis on the lowercase "h" and "s" in that phrase). ** Den of Geek received exclusive confirmation this week that one of the writers on the Star Wars live-action series is Matthew Graham, co-creator of Life on Mars and Ashes to Ashes. Graham stated in 2008-2009 that he had been hard at work on something "incredibly cool," that his contract with that project had ended, and that he hoped to be able to discuss it soon. Additionally, according to Jimmy, artist Doug Wheatley's bio on the Wizard World convention website lists "production design for the live-action Star Wars TV series" as one of his credits. While Wheatley didn't end up attending the convention, his bio remains on the website. ** The sneak preview trailer for Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 4 has finally appeared on StarWars.com. The extended trailer was shown at Star Wars Weekends for the past month and features, among other things, a young Ackbar defending Mon Calamari. Jimmy reads through his impressions and observations from the trailer. These notes include: Anakin and Padme's interactions, the new clone trooper armor, R2 and 3PO's encounter with bizarre tree-like creatures, a double-bladed-lightsaber-wielding Besalisk (Dexter Jettster's species), an Acklay monster, and a space battle featuring Y-wings. ** Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three is coming to DVD and Blu-ray on October 18, 2011, The Official Site announced a few days ago. Jason reads through the special features available on the DVD set and then mentions that Blu-ray purchasers also get the Jedi Temple Archives bonus feature. He then reads a Dave Filoni quote about the constant challenge of producing the material that George Lucas expects. ** UK e-tailer Play.com received an exclusive first clip from the complete saga Blu-ray set's bonus features. In the clip, Ewan McGregor talks about seeing Episode IV in the theater because his uncle, Denis Lawson, was in the film as Wedge Antilles. The clip included new behind-the-scenes footage of George Lucas directing Lawson, who was seated in an X-wing cockpit. ** John Williams made a surprise appearance at the final stop of Star Wars in Concert's North American tour to conduct a few songs as part of the June 5th concert's encore. Jason plays a clip of Williams conducting the orchestra's performance of the Imperial March. * Listener Feedback ** Jason plays a voicemail from a listener who mentions a comment from Dave Filoni at Star Wars Weekends. In response to a kid who asked if Darth Maul would appear in Season 4, Filoni warned fans to be worried for the show's heroes during this season. The caller wonders if this comment could indicate the impending death of a major character like Ahsoka. Jason and Jimmy then discuss what major reveals or incidents could take place in this upcoming season. Significant quotes *Quotes go here. Wallstickeroutlet.com Sponsorship *Visit WallStickerOutlet.com for wall stickers, decals, and murals from the Star Wars films and The Clone Wars. "Like" them on Wall Sticket Outlet and follow them on Twitter.